Jealousy
by Asahiko Kaida
Summary: Tadinya pagi Steve akan baik-baik saja jika tidak ada koran penggosip itu dan headline gilanya. Tadinya... sebelum semua berubah berantakan. STony Daily Life After Civil War. Steve/Tony. RnR please.


Jealousy

Disclaimer : Steve punya Tony dan Tony punya Steve. Ai hanya Stony shipper yang punya ff nista ini.

Warning : di ff ini terdapat bahasa yang tidak jelas dan ambigu, typos dimana-mana, feel yang ga berasa, dan segala kesalahan author lainnya.

Ff ini hanya pelampiasan semata, maaf jika banyak kekurangan

Dan ff ini sangat terinspirasi dari ff milik gretta-san yang berjudul doppleganger *semoga judulnya ga salah*. Jadi, jika menemukan kesamaan tema dan lain-lain, itu sepenuhnya karena ai.

~Jealousy~

Pagi yang cerah. Matahari sudah terbit sejak satu jam yang lalu dan sekarang sedang sibuk-sibuknya menyinari kota New York pagi itu. Jangan lupakan aroma musim panas yang begitu kental menguar dari dahan-dahan rindang pohon maple di pinggir taman. Sungguh, pagi ini akan menjadi lebih sempurna jika ada secangkir kopi di tangan, beberapa potong roti bakar dengan selai coklat, dan mungkin sebuah koran pagi.

Seharusnya pagi Steve sudah lengkap saat itu. Ia baru saja pulang setelah lari pagi mengelilingi New York katanya. Setidaknya dengan serum super dan otot-otot besar macam itu, bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk mengelilingi kota New York bahkan untuk beberapa putaran. Kopi hitam serta roti selai coklat buatan Wanda tentunya sudah membuat pagi Steve berjalan sempurna. Tentu sempurna jika tidak ada seonggok kertas koran di atas meja makan yang entah kenapa begitu menarik perhatian Steve. Bisa dibilang koran itu hanya bisa menarik perhatian Steve selama beberapa milidetik sebelum manik matanya menangkap headline yang tertera begitu besar di halaman pertama. Dan itulah yang membuat pagi Steve langsung berubah buruk seketika.

Wanda masih asyik curi-curi pandang pada pria pirang kekar di depannya itu. Masih bertanya-tanya apakah ada yang salah dengan kopinya atau mungkin roti bakar yang ia buat terlalu gosong, karena memang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu tiba-tiba saja aura menyeramkan keluar dari tubuh Steve. Ia langsung melirik anggota team Steve yang sepertinya juga merasakan aura tak menyenangkan pagi itu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Rasanya tak ada yang berani berbicara saat itu, hingga Wanda lebih memilih berbisik-bisik layaknya wanita penggosip dengan si Hawkeye di sebelahnya. Ingat, Wanda adalah seorang wanita, dan tentu sudah menjadi sifat dasarnya untuk bergosip. Sayangnya, di team ini yang enak diajak bergosip hanya Clint seorang.

Clint hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya. Bukannya apa, ia hanya sama-sama bingung. Adalah hal yang langka melihat Steve seperti ini, menjadi pria emosian dengan aura hitam yang menyebar kemana-mana. Clint tentu tahu siapa orang yang pernah membuat sang Captain America menjadi seperti ini. Hanya saja, orang itu tentunya sedang sibuk di gedung miliknya. Jadi, orang itu tak mungkin menjadi penyebab satu-satunya Steve menjadi seperti wanita PMS.

KKRRIIEETTT

Oke, suara itu hanya menambah horor suasana. Rasanya Wanda sudah ingin kabur saja dan kembali ke kamarnya. Clint pun tak jauh beda, hanya saja kini Sam Wilson ikut-ikutan merinding karenanya. Jangan tanya soal Scott, dia sudah menjadi korban pertama Steve karena tanpa sengaja menyapa pria itu saat dia sedang dalam mood buruknya. Perlu diingat bahwa mengajak Steve bicara di saat seperti ini hanya akan mempercepat waktumu menemui Tuhan.

Steve di depan mereka masih sibuk menatap koran di hadapannya dengan aura membunuh dan tatapan mata yang mengerikan. Seandainya tatapan mata bisa membunuh, tentu team Steve sudah tinggal nama saat ini.

PPRRAAKKK

Apa pegangan mug itu baru saja patah. Steve memang manusia dengan super serum, hanya saja menghancurkan mug dengan sekali sentuh entah kenapa masih sedikit mustahil dilakukan, terlalu mustahil malahan. Anggota team Steve yang tersisa hanya bisa merinding di ujung meja makan dengan tatapan horor. Apakah si pria tua bernama Stan Lee itu sudah tak ada niat untuk membuat cerita superhero dengan banyak sekali perkelahian di dalamnya? Atau memang kini cerita horor sudah lebih menarik dari pada action.

BBRAAKKK

Cukup, mereka bertiga sudah tak tahan. Rasanya lebih baik mereka pergi ke dokter spesialis jantung segera saat Steve dengan teganya menggebrak meja dan kekuatan super serum tentunya. Ingatkan mereka untuk membeli meja makan baru setelah ini. Kepingan kayu itu sudah tak jelas lagi bentuknya dan sarapan mereka sudah berceceran begitu saja.

"Berani-beraninya!" Ini Clint saja yang merasakan atau bagaimana. Entah kenapa aura hitam di belakang Steve tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sosok monster seperti yang sering ia lihat di kartun ninja buatan negara di seberang Pasifik itu. Dan mungkin hanya ilusinya saja saat melihat mata Steve tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga tanda koma yang berada di sana. Oh sungguh, seharusnya Clint sudah tak lagi menonton kartun ninja itu.

"Berani-beraninya kau selingkuh di hadapanku, Tony!" Tunggu. Jadi benar, si pria arogan kaya raya itulah penyebab mood buruk Steve. Tapi bagaimana bisa.

Clint langsung menatap sekilas koran yang entah bagaimana bisa terbang dan teronggok mengenaskan di hadapannya. Bentukan kertas itu sudah tak jelas, bahkan sudah terbelah dua di tengahnya. Jadi rupanya itulah asal suara menyeramkan yang pertama ia dengar. Sebenarnya itu koran biasa, koran penggosip yang entah kenapa bisa tenar di New York. Tidak ada yang mengganggu sebenarnya, hanya saja sebaris tulisan dengan bold tebal dan tak lupa banyak sekali tanda seru di belakangnya sudah menjadi jawaban atas mood buruk yang dialami Steve pagi ini.

 **KEKASIH BARU TONY STARK!**

Dan foto besar yang terpampang di bawahnya hanya memperjelas segalanya. Di sana, si sumber masalah, Antony Edward Stark, sedang melambai ke arah kamera dengan senyum arogannya yang biasa. Tony memang sudah terbiasa berpose seperti itu, yang menjadi masalah adalah seorang pria tegap dengan rambut kecoklatan yang entah bagaimana bisa mendaratkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang Tony dan memeluk pria arogan itu dengan begitu posesif. Clint ingat pria itu, dia adalah salah satu anggota Fantastic Four yang sangat mirip dengan Steve. Dan tentu Clint masih ingat bahwa pria itu juga pernah menjadi sumber hancurnya sebagian gedung Avangers Tower karena Steve yang mengamuk. Rasanya Clint malas mengenang masa-masa kelam saat itu.

"Awas saja kau, Tony!"

Rasanya Clint sudah tahu, jika seharian ini mungkin juga untuk beberapa hari kedepan, akan ada beberapa benda di markas mereka yang hancur tak berbentuk. Doakan saja semoga markas mereka tak berubah menjadi puing-puing dan mereka tak lagi tinggal nama. Clint benar-benar masih ingin hidup.

 **Sementara itu**

 **Di Avangers Tower**

Pagi benar-benar terlihat begitu cerah untuk Tony Stark. Bisa kau lihat buktinya sendiri dengan melihat Tony yang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu sibuk berguling-guling di lantai dan tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila. Soal anggota team Tony yang lain, mereka hanya bisa menatap pria itu dengan pandangan ambigu. Jangan lupakan Natasha yang sudah menyiapkan tali untuk mengikat Tony di kursi atau tiang terdekat dan Vision yang sejak tadi sibuk membolak-balik buku telepon untuk mencara nomor dokter jiwa yang paling ampuh.

"Kenapa kau bertingkah gila seperti itu, Tony?" Mungkin saja urat-urat kemarahan Natasha hampir putus jika Tony tak berhenti berguling-guling di lantai dan tak menunjukkan alasannya bertingkah gila seperti itu.

Natasha hanya menatap bingung koran penggosip murahan di tangan Tony. Melihat headlinenya dengan kerutan di dahi yang semakin bertambah. Ingatkan Natasha untuk pergi ke rumah kecantikan setelah ini, rasanya kerutannya semakin bertambah banyak saja. Berita itu sungguh membuat Natasha pusing dadakan dengan tingkah gila pria arogan satu ini.

"Kau lihat bagaimana berita itu menyebar luas?" Tony kembali sibuk menatap koran itu dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Seandainya aku bisa ada di sana dan melihat reaksi Steve."

Kerutan di dahi Natasha semakin bertambah saja. Menghadapi tingkah gila Tony butuh lebih dari sekadar perawatan di rumah kecantikan, butuh obat awet muda yang begitu ampuh. Tentu Natasha tahu, jika berita itu tentu saja hanya berita main-main. Tony itu rajanya pembuat sensasi, sudah bukan hal baru lagi melihat nama Tony Stark sebagai headline koran dengan berita yang belum tentu benar adanya. Ia masih ingat saat semalam melihat senyum mengerikan Tony dan aksi gila sang biliyoner yang tiba-tiba mengajak berondong biang onar dari Fantastic Four untuk makan makan. Dan jangan ingatkan Natsha saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Tony sebelum ia kencan semalam. Lagi-lagi hembusan napas ia keluarkan. Seandainya hembusan napas dapat mengurangi nyawa seseorang, mungkin Natasha benar-benar butuh perawatan kecantikan ekstra hari ini.

"Jadi kau mengajak si biang onar itu semalam untuk ini?" Katanya sambil menunjuk koran yang kini berpindah tangan. Lagi-lagi nyawa Natasha berkurang karena si jenius Tony Stark. "Hanya untuk membuat Steve cemburu?"

Sungguh, dan wajah cemberut Tony hanya membuat urat kemarahan wanita cantik itu putus tiba-tiba. Seandainya saja ada yang menjual kesabaran, tentu Natasha sudah memborongnya saat ini juga.

"Salah sendiri dia selingkuh dengan si tangan besi itu. Aku hanya membalasnya, Nat. Itu saja."

Oh, Natsha hampir lupa jika Tony adalah pemegang mendali dengan gelar pria paling arogan dan kekanakan di dunia ini. Lagi-lagi hembusan napas ia keluarkan. Membiarkan Tony kembali tertawa nista dengan tubuh yang kembali sibuk berguling-guling di lantai. Mengabaikan sisa anggota team mereka yang sedang sibuk menatap Tony seakan-akan Tony adalah spesies baru yang sangat langka. Susahnya menjadi satu-satunya wanita dan manusia paling waras di tempat ini.

Jadi sebelum kerutan di wajahnya menjadi permanen dan urat kemarahannya putus, lebih baik ia pergi ke tempat perawatan kecantikan langganan dan menghabiskan uang di sana. Natasha masih sayang wajahnya kau ingat.

"Vision, segera kau hubungi Rumah Sakit Jiwa terdekat dan bawa orang gila ini pergi." Hembusan napas kembali keluar dan Vision hanya bisa mengangguk hormat sebelum kembali berkutat dengan buku telepon kuningnya. Sungguh, untuk apa ia mencarinya di buku telepon, masih ada internet dan si FRIDAY yang bisa ia suruh. Apa setelah memilki tubuh, si mantan JARVIS itu sudah tak canggih lagi.

Lagi-lagi nyawa Natasha berkurang. "Semoga Clint di sana baik-baik saja." Sedikit banyak tentunya ia merasa miris saat membayangkan bagaimana nasib Clint saat bersama Steve saat ini, tak menutup kemungkinan kan jika Steve sudah melihat koran pagi ini.

Nastasha benar-benar butuh ke salon kecantikan saat ini. Sesegera mungkin.

Benar-benar pagi yang 'menyenangkan' dengan tanda kutip tentunya.

 **END**

Curcolan Author :

Wkwkwkwk... entah kenapa hal ini langsung saja masuk ke otak ai, saat tiba-tiba lagi nyante di rumah. Steve dan Tony yang saling cemburu. Rasanya bikin ngakak aja. Dan ff milik gretta-san yang berjudul doppleganger *semoga judulnya ga salah* ikut menambah imajinasi liarku. Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya untuk gretta-san dan ff-nya

Ya, anggaplah ini cerita sehari-hari mereka setelah Civil War.

Oh ya, untuk yang sudah me-review, mem-fav, dan mem-follow ff Guilty kemarin, Ai ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Soal minta sekuel, sabar ya. sedang proses pengetikan. Ga nyangka ternyata ada yang sehati sama Ai, nangis bombay nonton CW dan ga mood makan beberapa hari setelahnya.

Akhir kata, RnR please...


End file.
